The present invention relates to a card connector, and more specifically, to a card connector with an ejection mechanism of a push-push type.
In a conventional card connector with an ejection mechanism of a push-push type, a card is pushed to operate the ejection mechanism. In such a card connector, a card jumping prevention mechanism may be provided for preventing a card from jumping out. In Patent Reference, a tongue piece is provided at an opening portion of a shell for elastically contacting with a surface of a card. Accordingly, when the card is discharged, the tongue piece breaks the card, thereby preventing the card from jumping out.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-291553
In the conventional connector described above, the card contacts with a contact portion of the connector in a direction opposite to a direction that the tongue piece contacts with the card. As a result, there may be a difference in a pressing force against the card between when the card contacts with the contact portion of the connector and when the card does not contact with the contact portion of the connector. Accordingly, it is difficult to press the card with the tongue piece when the card does not contact with the contact portion of the connector, thereby making it difficult to effectively prevent the card from jumping out.
When it is arranged such that the tongue piece presses the card with a strong force, the card tends to be inclined, thereby making the contact between the card and the contact portion unstable. Further, it is arranged such that the tongue piece presses the card with a strong force, it is difficult to smoothly discharge the card.
As described above, in the ejection mechanism of a push-push type, the card is pushed into the card connector to operate the ejection mechanism. In such a card connector, a finger pushing the card prevents the card from jumping out. In case that a finger slips off the card, an elastic force accumulated in the ejector mechanism may be suddenly released. In such a case, it is difficult to effectively prevent the card from jumping out with the tongue piece.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a card connector with an ejection mechanism capable of effectively preventing the card from jumping out.
Further objects will be apparent from the following description of the invention.